Shay2013: Another Great Debate
by Plain Old Shahhida
Summary: Another Great Debate! Which pairing is better? Angela and The Governor? Glenn and Maggie? Carl and Michonne? Rick and dead Lori? Carol and Beth? Or Daryl and his crossbow? Find out here on my talk show! Sneak peak: THE GOVERNOR: I may be crazy but Angela is buck wild in bed. DARYL: (affirming) She's the new Lori.


**Another Great Debate! Which pairing is better? Angela and The Governor? Glenn and Maggie? Carl and Michonne? Rick and dead Lori? Carol and Beth? Or Daryl and his crossbow? Find out here on my talk show! Sneak peak: THE GOVERNOR: I may be crazy but Angela is buck wild in bed. DARYL: (affirming) She's the new Lori.**

* * *

SHAY2013: Hi everyone and welcome back for an all new installment of The Great Debate! We have some new guests! Everyone welcome!

(cast of Walking Dead smiles and waves to audience)

SHAY2013: It's great to see you guys out of Woodbury and that prison and _on set_! How are you guys?

ANGELA: I realized what a psychopath Philip is.

THE GOVERNER: Yeah, I'm the crazy one. _I_ didn't try to kill myself in season 2.

ANGELA: No, instead locked up your dead daughter like some human trafficking sex servant!

MICHONNE: Yes, I was there. That's what was running through my head when I found her.

THE GOVERNER: She speaks! It's funny how they finally replaced token black Jacqui with Michonne yet decided not to give Michonne any lines. Ha-ha.

SHAY2013: You know it _is_ great to hear your voice Michonne. How is it you never talk?

MICHONNE: ...

SHAY2013: Okay, she's not going to talk. So Rick, how are you? How's the head?

RICK: I see dead people.

DARYL: We all see dead people, Rick. Get over it. Pussy.

SHAY2013: Daryl! Language, please.

DARYL: Yes, ma'am.

GLENN: No, he's right. We need you to be our leader right now Rick. Not chasing after your wife's ghost stark raving mad and the eff? Why is she in her wedding dress? Or still preggers? That's downright creepy.

CARL: Don't you talk about my mother like that!

MAGGIE: Don't you raise your voice to him, Carl! You had done talked worse to your own mother! (with attitude)You done shot her in the head!

CARL: (mad glint in his eye) I shot Judith's father too. You're next.

SHAY2013: (nervously) So, Carl you risked your life to get Judith that picture. Michonne was with you. Michonne, what did you do with that…delightful little sculpture?

MICHONNE: …

CARL: It was ugly and she put it in her cell.

SHAY2013: Finally someone says it (turning). So Beth, you're pretty handy with Judith.

CAROL: Beth and I both take care of Judith.

SHAY2013: Is that so? Beth can you do anything else?

BETH: Yeah (nodding) I can sing.

SHAY2013: Other than that?

BETH: (thinks) I can sing.

SHAY2013: Well let me think about this. Carol can cook and learned about being a doctor from Hershel. Maggie goes out on runs with Glenn and fought off walkers. Michonne protects the group with her awesome girl power and warns the group about The Governor, but you? _You can sing_.

BETH: (thinks and nods) Yes.

SHAY2013: (inclining) Daryl, Hi!

Daryl: (smiles) Hi.

SHAY2013: (giggling) Every time you smile it gets me all riled. How come you don't smile more?

Daryl: I'm a badass. That would ruin my rep.

SHAY2013: You sure are. Yum yum. I see you have your crossbow there. May I touch it?

DARYL: No.

SHAY2013: Just one little stroke?

DARYL: No.

SHAY2013: I just want to rub it!

DARYL: No.

SHAY2013: You will never have a love interest will you?

DARYL: No.

SHAY2013: (pouts) Well we've come to the end folks.

(audience: awwww)

SHAY2013: I know, I KNOW. But it's time for you guys to review/vote for the best pairing! Please do!

(camera fades out)

* * *

(later after the show in SHAY2013 dressing room)

SHAY2013: I have it! The GORGEOUS sculpture of Michonne's! Too…beautiful! For…words!

MICHONNE: (silently appearing whilst pressing her sword to Shay2013's neck)

SHAY2013: Come, on! You're probably gonna die anyways!

MICHONNE: (lifting eyebrow) T-Dog lasted 3 seasons.

SHAY2013: (snarling) Oh, take it you horrible thing! (crying) I'll never get to keep the awesome stuff!

* * *

**LOL it was actually pretty ugly.**

**Review/Vote for the pairings!**


End file.
